The present invention concerns a procedure and a means for wireless speed measurement in the case of small craft, for instance a surfboard or a boat, in said procedure the speed of the craft being measured with the aid of a speed pick-up using a separate measuring and transmitting device attached to the bottom of the craft and being by wireless means transmitted to a separate receiver device
It is important in boating and surfboarding to know the speed of the boat or surfboard relative to the water and to furnish the driver with a continuous speed measurement output. An exceedingly difficult measuring problem is imposed by the use of traditional speed measuring instruments in surfboarding. The surfboard is a comparatively light and small thing that can for instance be transported on a cartop and on which it is usually difficult to mount any permanent measuring apparatus or accessories. From the viewpoint of installation, the placement and fixing of electronic measuring instruments, and likewise the electric wiring, give rise to a problem which is hard to solve in practice.
Although traditional speed-measuring instruments used in boating are already in themselves well operating and usable, the way of measurement implemented by the procedure of the invention affords a reliable and simple way to measure by wireless means the speed of a surfboard or of a boat. The small wireless receiver means is without difficulty placeable at a convenient point in the boat or on the surfboard, or it may for that matter be carried on the wrist, for monitoring the speed.